


Baby is a State of Mind

by kingkongraisinbran



Series: A Day in Shinjuku [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongraisinbran/pseuds/kingkongraisinbran
Summary: For their second date, Karma decides to take his inept and naive boyfriend, Nagisa, shopping for some toys to play with later. Things don't go as well as they had hoped, but it goes as well as Nagisa expected.





	Baby is a State of Mind

“WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS IF WE’RE JUST GOING SHOPPING?!” Nagisa’s voice echoed through the nearly empty Akabane household.

“We’ve been over this, Nagisa. In your regular clothes, you look like a 10-year-old, but a guy bought you booze when you were crossdressing. If we’re gonna go to a sex shop, then we gotta make sure that you don’t look your age,” Karma calmly explained. “Besides, you’re a really cute trap.”

Nagisa was puzzled about everything that was going on, but Karma’s word choice was the most confusing thing to him. “You keep saying that, but I don’t really get it. What’s a trap?”

Karma flashed the shit-eating grin which accompanied all of his snide remarks. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Frustrated, Nagisa exclaimed “I’m a few months older than you, Karma! Please just tell me what it means.”

“Being a baby is a state of mind, not an age, but fine.” Karma pulled Nagisa’s face close and whispered “It’s simple. You’re a cute boy who looks like a girl. And don’t forget that it was your choice to wear the dress anyway since you’re afraid to be seen holding my hand in public as a boy.”

Nagisa’s face turned a light shade of pink as he turned his head away. “It’s just kinda scary. I haven’t told anyone other than you that I’m gay, and we’re suddenly going on a date in Kabukichō. Even as a trained assassin, that’s intimidating. Being in Yakuza territory with  _ you _ is just asking for trouble.”

Karma feigned offense at this remark “Whatever could you mean, Nagisa? It only makes sense to go to the red light district if you’re looking for a sex shop.”

While on the train to Shinjuku, Nagisa couldn’t help but be excessively shy and reserved, keeping his hands down at his sides to ensure that his dress would stay down. This, however, wasn’t able to stop Karma from putting his hand up the dress to grab Nagisa’s plump and juicy buns, despite Nagisa’s protests.

“Stop that, Karma,” Nagisa moaned and whined. Karma refused, prompting Nagisa to stand on his toes to whisper in Karma’s ear. “You’ve gotta stop... It’s getting hard.”

“It’s not like you’re even big enough for anyone to notice that, baby,” Karma playfully retorted as he squeezed his boyfriend’s ass.

Nagisa’s dick started to twitch in his panties as he whimpered. “K-Karma, please stop it. I... I think I’m c-cumming.”

Karma released his grasp on Nagisa before loudly stating “It’s just a little bit of leaking, sweetie. It’s not a big deal, and we can get you cleaned up once we get to Shinjuku,” causing numerous people aboard the train to turn their heads to face the boys. Much to Karma’s delight, Nagisa’s face turned bright red.

“See what I mean, Nagisa? You’re a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this first part isn't very long. I wanted to get something posted before the 20th since that's Nagisa's birthday.


End file.
